1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support devices and more particularly to a tilting support device for supporting an object in a suitable tilting position and having a damping device for damping the rotational movement of the supporting legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical objects, such as the golf bags are required to be supported in a tilting position while in use, with a support device. The support device includes one or more legs rotatably secured to the golf bag and foldable between an open working position and a folded storing position. The legs may be quickly rotated or folded to engage with the golf bag when the golf bag is erected to the upright position. The users hand may be clamped and hurt by the legs inadvertently when the legs of the support device are rotated toward the golf bag.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting support devices.